1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train of a vehicle which can be driven in a purely electric manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles can be categorized in different sectors. For example, the sectors for passenger cars include the small car sector, the mid-range sector and the luxury sector. Sports cars are represented in the mid-range sector and in the luxury sector. The mid-range sector and the luxury sector are of particular importance with respect to the present invention.
Drive trains with differently configured gear mechanisms are used for the different sectors. More particularly, different connection dimensions of one or more electrical machines in the vehicle affect the possible configurations of the gear mechanisms for the drive train. The connection dimensions must be considered in terms of the electrical machine/gear mechanism interface. The different connection dimensions are required due to the use of different sizes of electrical machine and types of electrical machine for power and function adjustment.
The object of the present invention is to provide a drive train that allows for a large number of drive topologies for different vehicle sectors with purely electric drives.